


You're My Teddy Bear

by macaronize



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, College year, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff galore, Giant Teddy Bear, Mutual Pining, gabriel is hawkmoth, honestly so fluffy you'll get cavities, no reveal?, post miraculous, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronize/pseuds/macaronize
Summary: Adrien shows up at Marinette's room with an unexpected gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me up with some mutual pining.
> 
> UNEDITED SO SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS

_Knock.Knock. Knock._  

Marinette looked at the clock. 12A.M. She hadn't even realized how long she'd been studying. Why would anyone knock on her door at this hour? Most people on her floor went home for the long weekend.   
She looked through her peep hole. All she saw was a six foot tall teddy bear. Who knew toys could walk.

  
"What's this?" She flung the door open out of sheer curiosity of who was behind this.

  
"It's a Mari-has-seemed-sad-lately-so-I'm-gonna-get-her-a-giant-teddy-bear-to-make-her-feel-better present," Adrien revealed himself with a bashful smile.

  
She couldn't believe it. He was being so sweet lately it really made her heart melt. Who was she kidding he's always been sweet, but she pushed any feelings that sentiment gave her away. She was not about to become her stuttering 15-year-old self. She had given up on pursuing Adrien romantically years ago. Specifically, after she and Chat found out Gabriel Agreste was hawk moth and realized Adrien might need some friendly support. After years of knowing each other, s=he and Adrien were finally friends. She would not let her possibly resurfacing feelings ruin this friendly moment. Yup, a completely platonic moment. It's not like the sheer thought that this gesture could have slightly romantic implication made her heart swell.

  
Okay, maybe her crush was coming back...

  
"Wow, Adrien. I don't know what to say."

  
"No need to say anything," he said, "I hate to gift and run, but I need to study. "

  
"You haven't studied yet?"

He shrugged, "I've been busy."

"Busy with what?" She said, "video games?"

He laughed, "One day I will defeat you in Mecha Strike. Mark my words."

"Whatever you say…"

Then, the laughing stopped and both of them just stood there staring at each other, neither wanting to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess I'll be off…

"Come back later?" She asked without thinking.

He looked at her confused, "Later? It's already midnight!"

"Yeah, uh," she tried to think of a reply but came up empty, "I forgot. Nevermind, then."

"Well, see you tomorrow then. I hope you like your gift," he said, giving her a quick hug before he closed the door behind him.

She sat down against the door, _'Come back later'? Really, Marinette. Don't sound desperate or anything..._

After banging her head against the door a few times, she brought her new bear with her to the couch. She turned on her TV and flipped to a random movie channel. Her sleeping schedule is practically nocturnal since most of her classes happen in the late afternoon. It was rare for her to fall asleep before the sunrise these days. She cuddled the teddy bear, trying her hardest to stop herself from imagining Adrien in the bear's place. She failed miserably. The opening credits were still rolling when she surprisingly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

  
Adrien had been standing outside of Marinette's door for 30 minutes before he built up enough courage to knock. He had originally thought she was crazy for asking him to come back, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he wanted to. Mari was always awake all night, so it wouldn't be weird. Just keeping a friend company while the rest of her floor was away.

  
_A friend_ , He reaffirmed, _She's just a friend._ Nothing more, as much as that made his heart sink. He knew she would never want him to be anything more, and boy, did he want more. He was so grateful she finally got past the gum incident on his first day of public school and started talking to him. He really needed the companionship after he had to retire from being Chat Noir, and he never found out who Ladybug was. He always knew Marinette was a great person, but being her friend made him see her in a totally new light. He often wonder what she'd be like as a girlfriend. _Pull yourself together. It's never going to happen._

He knocked, but there was no answer. 

She must be deep into a movie, he thought as he grabbed the spare key that he knew Mari hid at the top of the door frame. This was fine, normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

He walked into Marinette's dorm to find her asleep fast asleep on the couch cuddling the bear he had given her. He was a bit disappointed, but she looked so adorable that he couldn't wake her. He quietly walked toward the coffee table and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. 

That's when she started mumbling incoherently in her sleep. 

He was just about to walk out when he heard her say, "I love you, Adrien."

He froze, That can't possibly mean anything. It's just a dream. 

He continued towards the door when he tripped over the rug and land not so gracefully fell on his ass.

"Adrien?" Marinette said groggily, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come back," he told the truth, "I didn't know you were asleep when I let myself in..."

"Oh," she said still half asleep, "well, you can stay if you want."

"Okay."

He hesitantly sat down next to her on the couch. She got up and refilled the popcorn bowl before sitting down obviously more awake.

"Are you alright?" She said making him conscious of how nervous he was, "You seem a little tense? You didn't hurt yourself--"

"What? No," he forced a laugh, "No, I'm fine. I'm not tense at all… Why would I be tense"

"Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow.

He was so close to telling her what he heard her say when she put her head on his shoulder, and he found himself unable to speak.

"You know, I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

He put his arm around her and she wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah, me too."  
It wasn't long before they had fallen asleep in each others arms, the bear he had gotten his friend long forgotten on the floor next to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the working title for this was "Will these two dorks just make out already?"
> 
> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @macaronize or on my ML sideblog @plaggplz
> 
> Idk if I'll ever continue this but I hope you enjoyed


End file.
